Veneno
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: One-shot. ¿Real o no real? Peeta's POV.


**¡Hola!  
>Soy nueva en el fandom. Mi excusa para estar aquí es que "Los Juegos del Hambre" es una serie que me pescó y ya no me soltó. Ni modo. Este fic no es una continuación a la historia, de hecho, no tiene mucha acción que digamos. Es un momento determinado en una parte del libro (del primero). Si lo leen, lo entenderán.<br>¡Gracias de antemano por la atención!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Disclaimer<span>_: **_The Hunger Games y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins._

* * *

><p><strong>Veneno<strong>

¿Real o no real?

El dolor de mi cuello es real e inmediato, lo más cercano a mí en esta nebulosa de… cosas. Katniss, creo que ella también fue real; ahí está la prueba en la estela que dejó tras su huída, visible y material. Claro que no se supone que la estela de sus pasos sea visible y material. Tiene que ser mi cerebro. Y mis oídos, ahí están los pasos de alguien que viene, tan reales como que ahora suenan a explosión. Todo lo demás se me escapa de las manos.

Sé dónde estoy. O, al menos, lo sabía hace un momento. Sé que lo sabía, porque las cosas no comenzaron a fundirse hasta hace unos instantes, lo de adentro con lo de afuera: metiéndose los pinos por mi nariz, ojos y orejas, los pensamientos saliendo de mi cabeza hacia el aire a mi alrededor. Soy dueño de todo y soy dueño de nada.

"Concéntrate."

Los pasos (¿estallidos?) continúan detrás y me obligan a enfocarme de nuevo. Es Cato y viene por Katniss, que se marchó. Sí, ese recuerdo fue real. Pero todavía puede alcanzarla. Eso también es real. Cato todavía viene. Pero eso también parece recuerdo.

Me obligo a concentrarme en detenerlo, pero sé que estoy perdiendo lucidez, los recuerdos duelen por todas partes, sobretodo en mi cuello. El beso de Katniss cuando llegamos apenas al Centro de Entrenamiento, ¿real? (¿Y por qué me lo dio?) Su novio Gale, ¿son cuánto más que amigos? Katniss, que intentó matarnos a todos. ¿Imaginación o realidad?

Vagamente consiente de que debe ser una alucinación, la imaginación se hace realidad; es como si mis pensamientos cobraran forma apenas llegan a mi cerebro, se materializaran delante de mí. Y está Gale delante de mí, y está Katniss delante de mí, y mi madre, y mi padre, y Cato, y la chica de la fogata a la que maté, y Glimmer, y Katniss, y Katniss otra vez muriendo de hambre junto al manzano.

Otra vez el ruido. ¿Es el ruido de mis pensamientos o es el de Cato que ya está junto a mí?

Toda la actividad de mi cerebro se vuelve tangible y rebosante de vida. También mis emociones se despiertan y se mueven libremente en una ventisca de colores, sombras, luces y trayectorias: verde-miedo, verde-dolor, verde-amor, abajo-amor. Siento que experimento las cosas de modo bastante diferente al que estoy acostumbrado. ¡Me fascina! ¡Qué gran pastel! Y sus curvas, sus matices, sus relieves. Me encantan las nuevas formas que veo, aunque sé que no son reales. Pero pronto se vuelven chocantes y estridentes. La cabeza comienza a doler y recuerdo por qué no está bien que vea cosas que no existen realmente. No hay espacio para mí en las imágenes, me excluyen de ellas. También del tiempo, estoy fuera de él, pues estas alucinaciones son como un tiempo aparte.

Es la picadura y es Cato que llega. Tal vez me está gritando. Pero ya había llegado. Pero todavía está por llegar. Se salta, se adelanta y se vuelve. Está ahí conmigo, en los Juegos, pero también estoy en el manzano con Katniss, y luego con mi madre, y ella saca una escoba para golpearme por tomar uno de sus pasteles y darle un mordisco. Me da en la pierna.

Y pelea conmigo. Pero sólo porque sé que no es mi madre, puedo darme el lujo de golpear a mi madre; no quería que ella matara de hambre a Katniss y no quiero que ella consiga alcanzar a Katniss. También mi madre tiene veneno de rastrevíspulas, pero aun así consiguió darme con su espada en la pierna.

El dolor de la pierna también es real. Y tan inmediato que todas las otras alucinaciones se van.

Mi madre es Cato. Estoy con él y mi pierna que sangra. Lo golpeo, o trato; él me evita… o trata. También Cato tiene veneno de rastrevíspulas y se ha vuelto lento. Cae. Quiero tomar algo y aplastarlo con él, quiero cargar el mundo y echárselo encima, pero como ahí sólo me tengo a mí, decido arrojarme a él. Siento que peleamos, que lo golpeo con todas mis fuerzas, pero hasta eso se siente débil. Me sujeta del cuello y logra sacar sangre de mí. Mucha. Mucha sangre brillante. Se derrama a caudales y nos inunda a los dos. Siento que me vacío. Se afloja la presión y escapo.

Tal vez Katniss ya ha escapado también. Tal vez está escondida. Tal vez Cato no pueda perseguirla. Lo cierto es que yo ya no puedo enfrentarme a él. El cuello, la oreja, la pierna y la cabeza, duelen. Corro a trompicones. Corro, pero la pierna no funciona como siempre, se dobla, retuerce y chorrea. Me vacío y me hago ligero, cada paso me parece un brinco de luna y temo salir volando, caer hacía arriba. Me agacho para evitarlo y cada vez que intento volver a correr el suelo está más cerca de mis manos. Corro con el suelo cerca de mis manos. ¡Ah! Pero no me caeré al cielo, porque el cielo se me cae primero.

No estoy seguro de hacia donde voy, pero sé que nadie me persigue. Como sea, también estoy seguro de que tengo que esconderme. Pero ya no puedo escoger mi escondite porque el cielo se me cae encima y, cuando lo veo ya más cerca de mí, aterrizo en él; tengo que esconderme en el cielo. Es mojado, suave y me calma la pierna, el cuello y todo lo demás. Es como morir, aunque nunca he muerto.

Veo un árbol a mi lado y se mete en mi mente. Al otro lado del árbol me espera Katniss, tiene hambre y yo tengo que darle el pan. ¡Pero la pierna...! Me duele tanto la pierna. Intento ponerme de pie y no puedo. "Lo siento", lo siento Katniss, no puedo llevarte el pan. Y el cerdo. Y mi madre me golpea por tomar el pan. Y mi madre golpea a Katniss por tomar el pan que le di. A Katniss con su vestido de cuadros. "¡No, ella no! ¡Ella va a cantar!" Y canta, pero gritando, y gritando más, y más, y sus gritos son más fuertes.

Uno de los gritos se expande, se desdobla y gira estridentemente por horas, por días. Una vida, un grito. Un grito, un color. Un grito, un sonido. La vida del grito.

Hasta que despierto.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>¿Lo descubrieron o no? El one-shot está situado en el primer libro, durante los Juegos, en el momento en que Katniss deja caer el nido de rastrevíspulas al campamento de los profesionales, ¿lo recuerdan? Peeta la salvó de Cato y al final resultó herido en la pierna. Bueno, pues este es mi intento por contar cómo (creo) lo sintió y vivió todo nuestro chico.<br>Si está muy raro es porque son alucinaciones (¡excusas, excusas!), claro que también puede ser que esté muy raro porque apesto. En fin, eso lo deciden ustedes... si es que, claro, alguien llegó al final. Espero que no lo hayan odiado mucho.  
>Me despido. Recuerden que pueden decirme lo que quieran en sus reviews.<br>¡Saludos! **


End file.
